¿Fue un sueño?
by KamiiLupinBlack
Summary: Por razones que Harry no llega a entender viaja al año 1979.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

**N/A: Como ya dije le escribo a... ¡Druida!**

**Este es el segundo regalo del Amigo Invisible, va a ser un mini-fic de apróximadamente 3 capítulos, espero que te guste. No hice la segunda petición porque los superheores no son lo mio, pero me gustan las historias de viajes en el tiempo. **

**El comienzo no me gusta, pero lo edité 3 veces y después me empezó a gustar más. Ahora si te dejo leer :D**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Harry se encontraba frente a su casa del Valle de Godric, la última vez que había venido había sido en Navidad con Hermione, y estaban en medio de la guerra, esta vez la guerra ya había terminado y había venido solo. Era 31 de Octubre, aniversario número 17 de la muerte del matrimonio Potter.

Los días ya se estaban tornando fríos así que metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, sus dedos tocaron algo duro, lo sacó y se dio cuenta que era el giratiempo que había encontrado en Grimmauld Place, tenía pensado llevárselo a Hermione para que lo revisara. Hasta que empezó a brillar. Una luz dorada emanaba del artefacto, se asustó y lo quiso soltar, pero era muy tarde.

Se despertó asustado, se encontraba acostado en algo cómodo, intentó ver en donde estaba pero se dio cuenta que no tenía puestos sus anteojos, intentó buscarlos en la mesa que estaba allí, pero no estaban.

-Si buscas tus lentes, están aquí –Dijo la voz de una chica, se dio vuelta bruscamente y con lo poco que veía se dio cuenta que era una chica pelirroja, pero no distinguió mucho más.

-¿Ginny? –Preguntó antes de tomar los anteojos, pero cuando se los puso se dio cuenta que no era su novia.

Enfrente suyo tenía a una pelirroja, pequeña, con pecas y ojos verdes. Unos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos.

-¿Ya se despertó? –Dijo una voz desde otra habitación.

-Sí, ya despertó, es mejor que vengas –Dijo la pelirroja algo sorprendida.

Un hombre alto apareció desde la otra habitación, tenía el cabello azabache y usaba lentes. Harry por un momento pensó que era él, pero al ver sus ojos se dio cuenta que no, el hombre tenía ojos color avellana.

-No puede ser –Susurraron ambos hombres.

El de ojos avellanas sacó su varita y apuntó al de ojos verdes.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó fríamente.- ¿Te mandó Voldemort?

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Respondió Harry.

-¿Entonces quién eres?

-Si se los digo no me van a creer –Respondió Harry mirando a la pareja.

-Explícalo.

La pregunta de Harry era como le explicaba a sus padres, (Que de hecho tenían la misma edad que él) que venía del futuro y que era su hijo. Sí, sonaba absurdo.

-Vengo del futuro –Definitivamente sonaba más absurdo.

-Pero eso es imposible –Habló Lily por primera vez en un rato.

-Vayamos a hablar con Dumbledore, él sabrá que hacer –Dijo James.

-¡No lo pueden ver! Deja que le mande un mensaje.

Lily fue hacia la otra habitación, que Harry supuso que era la cocina, a los pocos minutos volvió.

-Le mandé un Patronus, en unos minutos tiene que estar acá.

Como bien dijo la pelirroja, a los cinco minutos apareció por la chimenea un Albus Dumbledore más joven de lo que Harry recordaba. Tenía una túnica morada y con bordados, la barba larga y blanca, pero menos arrugas.

-¿Necesitaban mi presencia? –Preguntó el profesor examinando minuciosamente a Harry.

-Sí, profesor. Primero: Gracias por venir, lo que sucedió fue que escuchamos un ruido afuera, así que decimos ir a ver –Empezó a narrar Lily- Y lo vimos a él desmayado en el piso, lo acostamos en el sofá. Cuando despertó, nos dimos cuenta que era igual a James… y dice venir del futuro.

-¿Eso es cierto señor…?

-Potter, profesor, Harry Potter –El chico se dio cuenta que el profesor quería entrar en su mente, así que la cerró.- Perdone, pero hay información que no se puede revelar –Explicó.

-Entiendo, así que ¿Cómo fue que llegó aquí?

Harry explicó como había llegado, el giratiempo que encontró en su casa, que había ido de visita a la casa y que el pequeño artefacto dorado había empezado a brillar. Lo que él no se dio cuenta era que la pareja Potter estaba pasmada, había dicho que se llamaba Harry Potter.

-He leído que hay una magia muy antigua que lleva a la gente al pasado por algunas horas, como máximo dos o tres días. Son personas que han sufrido demasiado, las que tienen el privilegio de volver en el tiempo.

Harry sabía que no podía decir nada de lo que sabía, sabía que algo muy grave podía pasar, pero necesitaba decirlo, abrió su mente y dejó que su viejo profesor entrara en ella, dejó que viera todo.

-Bien –Le dijo a Albus a Harry, había visto suficiente- Lo que Harry dice es verdad, él viene del futuro, y si no tienen ningún problema ni ningún inconveniente, él podría quedarse aquí.

Lily asintió, si Albus decía que era conveniente que se quede aquí, ella no iba a contradecirlo.

-Gracias Lily, me parece que ustedes tiene que hablar, así que me despido, si ocurre algo solo envíenme un mensaje.- Lily volvió a asentir, estaba confundida, tenía demasiadas dudas.

Dumbledore justo por donde había aparecido se fue, dejando una llamarada verde en la chimenea.

-¿Quieren algo para beber? –Preguntó Lily, mirando más que nada a su marido.

-Por favor –Respondió James.

Lily fue a buscar bebidas a la cocina. La situación era muy rara, demasiado rara. La pelirroja volvió con tres vasos y una botella de whiskey de fuego, los sirvió y entregó uno a cada uno. James y Harry enseguida vaciaron su vaso, sintieron el ya conocido ardor en su garganta y luego disfrutaron su sabor.

-¿De qué año vienes? –Preguntó por fin James.

-1998, tengo 18 años –Respondió Harry.

Por unos minutos el silencio reino en la Sala, los tres tenían demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza como para formularlas, era demasiada información o muy poca, eran demasiadas dudas, era todo tan extraño.

-¿Enserio eres un Potter? –Volvió a preguntar James.

-Sí, si lo soy.

-Es igual a ti como para no serlo –Le dijo Lily a su marido.

-Si quieres puedes preguntar algo.

-¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre? –Preguntó el azabache de ojos avellanas mirando al otro a los ojos.

Harry sabía que respondiendo a esa pregunta su padre se iba a dar cuenta que él era su hijo, y que encima venía del futuro.

-James. Me llamo Harry James Potter.

-Eres nuestro hijo –Afirmó James, no era una pregunta, él lo sabía, solo necesitaba una confirmación.

Harry asintió. Lily miraba a James y a Harry como inspeccionándolos, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡El chico era igual a James! ¡Y tenía los ojos verdes! Iguales a los de ella.

-Eso significa que estoy por quedar embarazada –Susurró Lily tocándose el vientre.

Luego de unos segundos la pelirroja se levantó y abrazó a Harry, éste primero estaba sorprendido, pero luego acepto el abrazo y ahí se dio cuenta. En verdad tenía a sus padres frente suyo, ellos eran James y Lily Potter, ellos eran sus padres. Harry notó que las lágrimas empezaban a emanar de sus ojos, en ese momento sintió otros brazos rodearlos a los dos. Más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, estaba abrazando a sus padres, no le importaba que tuvieran su misma edad, solo le importaba el momento. Ninguno sabía cuánto tiempo Harry iba a estar ahí, así que prefirieron aprovechar el momento, permanecieron abrazos el mayor tiempo que pudieron y luego se separaron.

-¿Qué día es? –Preguntó el de ojos verdes una vez que se sentó otra vez en su lugar.

-17 de Agosto de 1979 –Respondió Lily.- Y son las… ¡Merlín es tardísimo! Voy a preparar la cena.

Ambos hombres Potter miraron el reloj y vieron que marcaba las 9:30 PM, la pelirroja corrió a la cocina y los otros dos se quedaron en el salón.

-Dime, ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Juegas Quidditch? ¿Estudias? -Harry se sentía algo abombado por las preguntas de su padre.

-No tengo hermanos –_"Pero me gustaría" _Pensó Harry- Soy buscador y estudio para Auror.

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de James, él también estaba estudiando para Auror, y le gustaba la idea de haber heredado eso a su hijo. Siguieron hablando de Quidditch y la Academia de Aurores hasta que Lily los llamó a cenar.

-No pude cocinar demasiado porque era tarde –Se excusó la pelirroja, había hecho spaghettis con salsa de tomate.

-No importa, seguro va a estar delicioso –Dijo James antes de darle un beso.

Harry se sentó en la mesa y probó la comida, en verdad estaba hambriento y la comida, como bien había dicho James, estaba deliciosa. Él estaba acostumbrado a la comida de la Señora Weasley o de su tía Petunia, pero la de su madre, definitivamente era la mejor. Los tres tenían tanta hambre que apenas hablaron mientras cenaban. Cuando terminaron los dos hombres Potter ayudaron a la pelirroja con los platos, terminaron con eso y James hizo chocolate caliente.

Se encontraban sentados en el salón tomando el chocolate mientras comían unas galletas de chocolate, hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, le habían preguntado a Harry sobre Hogwarts, amigos, novia, familia, etc. Pero él no les había dicho nada sobre lo que les iba a deparar en el futuro a la joven pareja, no sabía si era correcto, además no quería arruinar el buen momento.

Ya cansados de un día tan agitado, Lily le mostró a Harry el cuarto de invitados donde iba a dormir, era muy sencillo, tenía una cama, una mesita con una foto de la pareja en Hogwarts y un pequeño ropero.

-Buenas noches, mañana te dejaré ropa de James para que te bañes –La pelirroja le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Harry se quitó la ropa, se acostó y dejó los anteojos sobre la mesa de luz, no podía creer en donde se encontraba, no podía creer que estaba con sus padres, que esa era la casa donde habían vivido y donde él había vivido su primer año de vida. Con esos pensamientos, cayó en un profundo sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

* * *

Sus sueños esa noche habían sido muy raros, había visto imágenes de sus padres e imágenes de hechos de su vida que ya habían pasado hace mucho tiempo, no entendía lo que querían decir esos sueños.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que esa no era su habitación y recordó que ese no era su tiempo, que se encontraba en el años 1979 y que sus padres probablemente estarían en la cocina o durmiendo. Se puso los lentes y vio que encima de su mesa de luz había una muda de ropa que seguramente Lily había dejado.

Salió de la habitación con la ropa en la mano y vio el pasillo, tenía tres puertas además de la que acababa de salir. Una sería la habitación de sus padres, probablemente la que estaba a su izquierda, la habitación estaba justo en el principio del pasillo y parecía la habitación principal. Así que eso le dejaba dos opciones, la que estaba a su derecha o la que tenía enfrente de él. Probó con la segunda y tuvo suerte de encontrar el baño.

Era relajante sentir el agua caer en su espalda, pero tenía que ir a desayunar o se iba a desmayar del hambre que tenía, cerró la llave de la ducha y tomó la toalla, se cambió y comprobó que la ropa de su padre le quedaba perfecta.

Bajó las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina, Lily y James se encontraban ahí, su padre tomaba una taza de café con tostadas y su madre una taza de té.

-Buen día –Saludó a los dos.

-Buen día –Contestaron ambos con una sonrisa.- ¿Café Harry? –Preguntó su madre.

-Por favor –La pelirroja le sirvió el café en una taza y le dio un plato con tostadas.

A los pocos segundos una lechuza tocó la ventana, tenía el diario _"El Profeta"_ James se acercó a pagarle a la lechuza y tomó el periódico. Su padre empezó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, cada tanto negaba con la cabeza o suspiraba.

-¿Es muy malo? –Preguntó Lily.

-Más desapariciones, asesinatos, atentados a pueblos muggles, más de la misma mierda –Contestó James.

Harry sabía que estaban en pleno apogeo de la guerra, Voldemort estaba en su punto de mayor poder, tenía miles y miles de seguidores en todo Reino Unido, aterrorizando a todas las familias del mundo mágico. Era igual que en el futuro.

-¿Puedo ver? –Preguntó Harry, James le tendió el diario y leyó la primera plana.

**"SIGUEN LAS DESAPARICIONES"**

**"La noche del 17 de Agosto ha desaparecido otro funcionario del Ministerio de Magia. Andrew Sherpard, tenía un cargo en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, el joven de tan solo 30 años era hijo de madre muggle y padre mestizo. El Departamento de Aurores está trabajando en la búsqueda del joven.**

-_"Tenía un cargo" _Ya lo dan por muerto –Comentó Harry.

-Es que probablemente lo esté –Respondió James.

-Lo sé, pero aunque sea lo den por muerto mañana, todo sabemos que los Aurores no se están encargando de eso, después de todo estás aquí –Observó el oji verde.

-Tiene razón –Dijo Lily.

-¿Ustedes estaban en guerra? –Preguntó James, le había llamado la atención la forma en que había dicho lo del nuevo desaparecido.

-No, pero estuvimos en guerra, solo que ya había terminado –Contestó Harry, no quería dar demasiados detalles.

-¿Hoy vienen Sirius o Remus? –Cambió de tema Lily.

-No lo sé, sabes que ellos se aparecen por aquí sin preguntar.

A Harry le habían empezado a brillar los ojos con la mención de Sirius y Remus, los quería ver, pero tenía miedo de quebrarse y decir todo, ya le había pasado con sus padres y sabía que no podía decir nada.

-¿Y sabes algo de Peter? –A Harry se le fue el brillo que tenía en los ojos solo con la mención del animago.

-No, está algo distanciado –Respondió James algo triste.

-Y mejor que lo esté –Susurró Harry, pero no lo escucharon porque en ese momento una lechuza llegó tocando la ventana.

Lily tomó la nota y la leyó en voz alta:

_Ésta noche reunión urgente en casa de Fabian y Gideon Prewett a las 20:00 horas._

_AD_

-Bueno, hoy seremos cinco para la cena –Comentó Lily.

Harry y James estuvieron todo el día volando y jugando al Quidditch mientras Lily los miraba y le decía que no vuelen tan alto, a lo que ambos Potter rodaban los ojos. Querían aprovechar cada minuto juntos, ya que no sabían cuando se podía ir Harry.

Lily le había mandado una nota a Dumbledore preguntando si quería que Harry vaya a la reunión, el profesor contestó que quedaba a decisión del chico, pero que si iba se haga pasar por algún primo lejano de James. Ante esta respuesta Harry dijo que si iba a ir a la reunión, quería saber hasta que punta había llegado el poder de Voldemort hasta ese momento.

Antes de ir a la casa de los Prewett, Lily dejó la cena casi lista, así cuando llegaran calentarían la comida y empezarían a comer. Los tres hicieron una aparición conjunta, luego de la ya conocida sensación de mareo, Harry vio que los hermanos de la Señora Weasley vivían en una casa pequeña, pero acogedora. James tocó la puerta y una voz dijo: -¿Quién es?

-Los Potter.

-¿Contraseña?

-El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte –Citó James.

_"Con que de ahí lo habían sacado"_ fue el pensamiento de Harry.

Abrieron la puerta y apareció un Alastor Moody con la nariz entera, parecía más joven pero igual de gruñón.

-¿Y este quién es? –Preguntó señalando a Harry con su bastón.

-Es un primo mío, Dumbledore lo autorizó a venir –Explicó James.

-Entren.

Dentro de la casa ya había algunos miembros de la Orden, Harry identificó a los padres de Neville, Alice y Frank Longbottom, ambos estaban cuerdos. Más allá también estaba Emmeline Vance, al fondo de la habitación vio a dos gemelos pelirrojos muy parecido a Fred y George, supuso que ellos serían Fabian y Gideon Prewett.

-¡Remus! –Escuchó que decía su padre.

Se dio vuelta y vio a un Remus Lupin mucho más joven, no tenía tantas cicatrices y solo una o dos canas, además se lo veía con un brillo especial en los ojos, se notaba que este Remus no había pasado por la muerte de tres amigos y la encarcelación de otro. Veía como el castaño abrazaba a sus dos padres y luego lo miraba interrogante a él.

-Es un primo mío, luego te cuento mejor –Explicó James guiñándole un ojo, dándole a entender que no era primo suyo.

-Mucho gusto, Remus Lupin –Tendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto, Harry Potter –Otra vez Harry pensó que se iba a quebrar, que iba a empezar a llorar y a gritar todo y eso que todavía no había visto a Sirius.

-¿Sabes algo de Canuto? –Parecía que su madre le había leído el pensamiento.

-No, pero supongo que debe estar por llegar, la puntualidad no es su fuerte –Bromeó Remus haciendo reír a los tres.

Como bien había dicho Remus a los pocos minutos apareció Sirius, definitivamente no se parecía en nada al prófugo que él había conocido. Tenía el cabello más corto, una sonrisa arrogante y el mismo brillo que Remus en los ojos.

-¡Cornamenta! –Se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó -¡Lunático! ¡Pelirroja! –Repitió el mismo procedimiento que con el anterior y se fijó en Harry -¿Intentaste clonarte y te salió mal? –Preguntó con una ceja alzada a James.

-No, es un primo mío –Explicó igual que a Remus, guiñándole un ojo.

-Pero tú no… Oh, ya entendí –Hizo que los otros cuatro soltaran una risa –Espero pelirroja que hayas preparado una deliciosa cena para cuando salgamos de la reunión.

-Sabes que sí, más te vale que vengas Remus que hice mucha comida –Casi amenazó la pelirroja.

-Si me lo dices así, tendré que ir –Contestó el castaño haciendo que todos rieran.

En ese momento entró el profesor Dumbledore pidiendo que todos tomen asiento, pero al faltar sillas, Harry junto a Los Merodeadores y Lily quedaron parados.

-Buenas noches –Todos respondieron al saludo.- Como bien les informé en la carta esta reunión es muy importante. –Dumbledore guardó silencio un momento y luego habló.- Lamento informar que ayer por la noche encontraron asesinada a la familia McKinnon.

Las reacciones fueron distintas, las mujeres soltaron un chillido, Lily estaba abrazada a James y unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Harry sabía que Marlene McKinnon era un miembro de la Orden y que había fallecido asesinada junto a su familia.

Luego de esa noticia Dumbledore pidió voluntarios para la próxima misión, los tres Merodeadores levantaron la mano y Lily suspiró, seguramente a ella no le gustaba que su marido y sus dos amigos vayan a la mayoría de las misiones de la Orden. La reunión terminó y de a poco se fueron yendo, los Potter junto a Remus y Sirius desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer en el Valle de Godric, entraron en la casa y Lily fue hacia la cocina, seguramente a buscar algo para beber.

-Entonces, ¿Quién es el clon? –Preguntó Sirius mirando a ambos Potter.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que viene del futuro? –Decía James a Sirius.

-No.

-Bueno, créelo.

-Enserio Cornamenta, inventa algo mejor –Le dijo Sirius a James.

-Es verdad –Comentó Harry.

-¿Ves? Él está de acuerdo conmigo –James puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, que es verdad que vengo del futuro –Aclaró Harry.

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron ahora los dos amigos.

-Que vengo del futuro.

-¿Cuántos años exactamente? -Preguntó esta vez Remus.

-19 años.

-Entonces…

-¡Eres el hijo de Cornamenta y la pelirroja! –Gritó Sirius.

En ese momento Lily salió de la cocina con unos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Lo descubrió él solito? –Preguntó Lily con falso asombro-. Muy bien, te vamos a dar un dulce.

-Mira como me rio –Ironizó Sirius, este le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Harry que tenía una sonrisa-. Dime una cosa, ¿No tienes al padrino más guapo y sexy de todos?

Harry rio.

-La verdad, no eres mi tipo.

Ahora fue el turno de los demás de reír mientras Sirius lo fulminaba con la mirada. Lily calentó la comida y todos se sentaron en la mesa.

-Sigo diciendo que debería mudarme –Comentó Sirius comiendo un trozo de carne.

-Sirius, prácticamente vives aquí –Contestó Lily.

-Igual, no vivo técnicamente aquí –Replicó él-. Cuéntanos algo querido ahijado ¿Tienes novia?

-Sí, si tengo –Respondió Harry recordando a Ginny.

-Oh, mi cachorro crece –Decía Sirius mientras se limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria, haciendo reír a los demás-. Cuenta algo de ella.

-Mmm… Se llama Ginny, es un año más chica que yo, tiene 6 hermanos varones, uno de sus hermanos es mi mejor amigo, juega Quidditch y creo que nada más.

Los tres Merodeadores tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par y lo miraban incrédulos.

-¿Sales con la hermana de tu mejor amigo? –Preguntó James.

-¿Y qué tiene 6 hermanos? –Siguió Sirius.

-¿Cómo estas vivo? –Terminó Remus.

-Si salgo con la hermana de mi mejor y si tiene 6 hermanos y no morí porque uno es mi mejor amigo.

Harry les siguió hablando de Ginny, Ron y Hermione; James estaba feliz de que su hijo tuviera tan buenos amigos como los tuvo él. Siguieron hablando de distintas cosas hasta que terminaron de cenar, luego fueron a la sala y siguieron hablando, tomaron un café y chocolate caliente.

Cerca de la medianoche Remus se fue, Sirius decidió quedarse a dormir, así que él fue a la otra habitación de invitados. Harry fue a su habitación y se acostó, había sido un día demasiado largo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling**

**Último capítulo de este mini-fic. Druida, espero que te guste.**

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó se dio cuenta que había tenido los mismos sueños que la noche anterior, tenía un sentimiento raro, pero era bueno. Sabía que ese día iba a ser el último en ese tiempo, lo presentía. Tomó la ropa que otra vez Lily se había dejado y fue a bañarse. Cuando terminó bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina, allí se encontraban Lily y Sirius, su madre estaba haciendo tostadas y Sirius se las estaba comiendo junto a una taza de café.

-Buenos días –saludó Harry.

-Buenos días –respondieron su madre y su padrino.

Se sentó en la mesa, Lily le dio una taza de café y tostadas, comenzó a desayunar y vio a James bajar con el pelo mojado.

-Buen día –los tres volvieron a saludar y James también empezó a desayunar.

El Profeta fue pasando de mano en mano, todos tenían el ceño fruncido, otra vez había desaparecidos, esta vez una familia muggle. Harry pensaba que era como en su época, desaparecidos, asesinatos, casas incendiadas. Voldemort tenía cada vez más seguidores, y no eran solo mortífagos, también inferís, dementores, gigantes y distintas criaturas mágicas. Harry y James se dieron cuenta que Lily estaba preocupada, el último se levantó y abrazó a su mujer.

-Calma Lily, no les va a pasar nada –Harry pensaba que estaba hablando de sus abuelos, los padres de Lily.

-Igual tengo miedo, ellos no van a poder defenderse, James –Lily suspiró y James le dio un beso para calmarla.

-Lily, te aseguro que no les va a pasar nada –aseguró James, ella respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse.

Luego de eso terminaron de desayunar y James, Harry y Sirius fueron a la sala, hablaron de las travesuras de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts y las técnicas de Sirius para salir con más chicas. Harry reía de todas las anécdotas que les contaban, era evidente el cambio de Sirius luego de doce años en Azkaban.

-Entonces, la llevó al salón abandonado que te dije antes y… -contaba Sirius.

-Gracias, pero prefiero no saber los detalles –interrumpió el azabache de ojos verdes, haciendo que su padre y su padrino rieran.

-¡Sirius! –se escuchó el grito de Lily desde la cocina- ¡Necesito que vayas a comprar huevos y azúcar!

-Lily, sabes perfectamente que puedo ir yo bajo la capa –comentó James.

-Que vaya Sirius y sirva para algo –respondió la pelirroja mientras Sirius rodaba los ojos.

Sirius fue a comprar lo que Lily le pidió y Harry fue hasta el cuarto de invitados donde él dormía, tomó pergamino y pluma y se puso a escribir, quería dejarles alguna pista de lo que iba a pasar, pero tampoco quería decirlo tan directo, escribía y borraba, así hasta que encontró las palabras perfectas, dejó la carta arriba de la cama, la iba a dejar allí y cuando él desapareciera la iban a ver y a leer. Bajó las escaleras, hacía ya varios minutos que había escuchado que Sirius había vuelto.

-Vamos pelirroja, ¡Quiero una tarta! –escuchó Harry.

-No, Sirius –contestaba Lily.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor –Harry entró en la cocina y vio a Sirius haciendo cara de perro abandonado a su madre para que le haga una tarta.

-Apoyo al perro, quiero un tarta –ahora Harry junto a su padrino le hacían caras a su madre.

-Está bien, ¡Pero van a tener que esperar! –los dos gritaron y le dieron un beso a Lily, uno en cada mejilla, vieron que James estaba riendo y negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

Ya habían almorzado y estaban comiendo la tarta que había hecho Lily, que para suerte de Harry, era de melaza. En ese momento, Harry se empezó a sentir mal, sabía que estaba por volver a su tiempo, entonces, se desmayó. Imágenes pasaban por su mente, eran como las de los sueños de las últimas dos noches, cosas que había pasado y cosas que no recordaba, o que no había vivido. Despertó y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en piso, estaba en el Valle de Godric _¿Todo lo que había pasado fue un sueño? _Eran los pensamientos de Harry, pero se dio cuenta que no era así cuando vio que la casa de sus padres estaba reconstruida, se levantó y tocó la puerta, _¿Se encontraba en su época? _La puerta se abrió y Harry se sorprendió al ver a una Lily de unos cuarenta años y no de diecinueve como la había visto hace solo unos minutos.

-¡Harry! Pensé que ya no vendrías –Lily casi lo obligó a pasar, la sala era la misma, solo había más fotos y más libros en las estanterías, se acercó y vio una foto enmarcada, estaba él con sus padres en su cumpleaños de once años, según el pastel, y ahí lo recordó todo.

Cumpleaños, Hogwarts, cenas con Remus y Sirius, tardes en la Madriguera con Ron y Hermiones, salidas con Ginny. Un mundo con sus padres. Se dio vuelta y miró a su madre que tenía la cabeza ladeada y una pequeña sonrisa, entonces la abrazó.

-¿Una carta? –comentó Lily cuando se separaron.

-No podía decirles todo lo que había pasado –respondió Harry.

-Pero lo escribiste en una carta –dijo James desde la puerta de la cocina, se acercó y abrazó a su hijo.

-¿Y Remus? ¿Y Sirius? ¿Dónde están? –todas las preguntas golpearon a Harry de repente.

-Si esperabas librarte de nosotros no lo vas a lograr –se dio vuelta y vio a Sirius parado en la escalera, enseguida fue a abrazar a su padrino-. Y antes que preguntes, el lobito está todo acaramelado con Tonks ¡Puaj!

Harry rio, todos estaban bien, su padrino libre y vivo, sobre todo vivo, Remus y Tonks se habían casado y habían tenido a Teddy, él salía con Ginny; Ron y Hermione también estaban juntos, todo estaba tal cual él lo recordaba, y además, tenía a sus padre.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, debo confesar que no sabía si cambiar el futuro o no, pero me plantee eso cuando ya había subido el segundo capítulo y ahí decía lo de los sueños extraños, así que cambie el futuro. Se que el capítulo es corto, pero es lo que salió mas o menos decente, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
